


From Russia with Love

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Minor Head Canon, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: Follows the end of episode 12 where Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg to live with Viktor. This chronicles their journey together in life, love, and skating.





	1. Trouble in Russia

**Author's Note:**

> This story will switch from Yuuri's POV to Viktor's POV. I will let you the reader know who's POV you will be reading. I may switch multiple time in a chapter or I may stay in one POV for a chapter or more. Please leave a comment as it helps me out. Thanks.

( _Thoughts_ ) (text messages)

(Yuuri's POV)

_This is it_ , I thought as the plane started its descent into St. Petersburg. This is where my future lies, with Viktor! A blush creeps up my face at that thought. _I shouldn't be so easily flustered, I mastered EROS for goodness sake!_ as I shake my head, _We're engaged and moving in together. I should be prepared for Viktor to continue moving further along in our relationship. For us to have sex._

My hands clench up at that thought.

You see even though Viktor and I have been secretly dating since the Cup of China and been engaged since the GPF in Barcelona, I have had a panic attack every time Viktor tried to do more than kissing and some light touching. Viktor has been very respectful of my lack of courage to anything past kissing. I really don't deserve him, he's been too good to me and I feel horrible that I can't give more of myself to my idol, my coach, and now my fiance.

It also didn't help that we were at Yu-Topia, where my parents and older sister were right down the hall from Viktor's room, where I had started sleeping next to him after we came back from the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. Sleeping next to Viktor lasted until one week after Nationals _which I won Gold at_ before Viktor had to return to Russia to prepare for my arrival, four weeks ago. Apparently, Viktor needed to have power restored to his house and to have it cleaned up, And Makkachin went with him. Needless to say when Viktor left for Russia the unspoken hopeful desire for something more than kissing for when I follow left heavy stressors on my poor anxiety riddled mind.

And add to that four long weeks of thinking up all the worst possible things that could happen, like Viktor not being there when I arrive, Viktor no longer wanting to be with me anymore, or Viktor having sex with someone else because I'm not comfortable enough yet. That last thought hurt my heart more than I thought it would. It took Yuuko several days to convince me not to just say forget it, I can't do it and several more days to help me pack my things. I didn't pack that much and it should already be at Viktor's, well our house by now. So all I had on me were my skates, my contacts and spare glasses, a few recipe cards for some of my favorite foods including katsudon, and a bento box set.

* * *

 

(Viktor's POV)

_Yuuri's plane lands at 1:30 pm._ I thought with glee, _I wonder if Yakov would willingly let me leave to pick him up._ "Hey Yakov, do you mind if I leave early to go get Yuuri from the airport?" I shouted.

Yakov just shakes his head at me and says "No Vitya, did you forget Nikolai can't come to pick up Yura so you have to take him home. Once Yura's done you both can go wait on Yuuri and then walk Yura home." _Rats. Well, I guess plan A is still a go._

"Sorry Yakov, I forgot. Oh well, We'll just meet Yuuri at the Tuchkov bridge then." I said while sitting down to take off my skates. The skating was hard work today but I think I will enjoy it more once Yuuri gets here _and I can tease him while coaching him. At least the bridge is a short walk from the rink. We should be there before he is._

I rub my sore feet for a few moments, while Yurio finishes his Short Program routine. As I continued rubbing and flexing my feet, Mila sits down next to me "I know you're excited to see him, but aren't you worried?" Our eyes meet as she continues "Just the other night a gay couple was shot and nearly killed coming out of a grocery store, A Grocery Store Viktor! Not an LGBT friendly nightclub but a grocery store. I don't want to hear it in the news that you and Yuuri were hurt or worse dead because of something like this." she said with concern.

I act on instinct and pull her into a hug. "Thank you for caring. I'll do my best to keep us safe." I whispered into her ear. As I pulled back I noticed that Yurio wasn't on the ice anymore but heading to the locker room.

Mila smiles "I can't wait to see you in coach mode. I wonder what Yakov will think of your coaching technique."

With shoes on my feet and my bag packed I stand and go to wait by the door for Yurio. As I look back at Mila, I simply say with a wink "My technique works only on Yuuri. So hopefully no one gets any ideas about me becoming their coach." Mila face turns red at the implication of my statement, and I laugh.

Finally, Yurio comes out of the locker room with his bag "Let's go Viktor... wait" As he points at Mila "Why is the old hag's face red?"

I just laugh as Mila tries to pick Yurio up for the old hag comment and succeeds. "Come on Yurio, we're going to be late."

"PUT ME DOWN MILA! AND THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

* * *

 

(Yuuri's POV)

After the plane lands and I'm safely in the lobby of the Pulkovo Airport with my backpack, I look out the window and gasp at how beautiful St. Petersburg looks covered in fresh snow and I can see the taxi's waiting for passengers. _Viktor did tell me I'd need to take a taxi to the Tuchkov Bridge._ I step outside and I'm hit with a freezing cold wind that chills me to the bone. _I definitely need new winter clothes. No wonder Viktor wasn't cold in Hasetsu, it was nothing compared to here._ As I get in a taxi and tell him where I need to go, my phone rings. I wonder who that could be. I pull my phone out as we are driving away to see Yuuko texted me  Hey Yuuri I hope you made it to St. Petersburg in one piece. Call me once you're in your new home and don't forget to call your mom as well. Good Luck and I'll talk to you soon. ~Yuuko~

_Well, I hope Viktor doesn't already have plans that start once I walk in the door._ I text her back  I made it to St. Petersburg safely. I just left the airport and I'm on my way to meet up with Viktor after four long weeks. Thanks for the luck I might need it. For reasons you already know, I'll call my mom first then you. *Yuuri. I decide to text Mari nee-chan I made it to St. Petersburg safely. I'll call you guys once Viktor and I get home. *Yuuri As I put my phone away and look up I see that I'm already at the bridge.

I pay the driver and get out. I look around and take in the beautiful scenery, the river is frozen and I just want to skate on it, though it's probably dangerous so I won't. I look up from the river just in time to be jumped on by Makkachin. "I missed you too old girl." I scruff her ears and stand back up and look up the bridge towards the middle. And there I spot Viktor and what looks like Yurio talking, but neither of them has seems to notice me or the fact that Makkachin isn't by their side. "Run with me girl like old times?"

Makkachin lets out a small woof and off we go. It's not long before Yurio sees me and gives a small wave which causes Viktor to turn around and then he sees me. On his face is the heart smile that melts my heart because it's different than the one he gives freely cause it's filled with love. Viktor shouts my name which prompts me to start running faster, and once I'm close enough I jump into Viktor's open arms. As he spins us around, he pulls me into a quick kiss much to Yurio's dismay, and whispers in my ear "I am complete once more."

Which promptly causes me to cry tears of joy. "I feel the same way" I whisper back through the tears.

"Ok he's here now walk me home," stated Yurio as he started to walk away.

"Lead the way, Yuri." As Viktor and I follow.

"That's not my... wait did you just called me by Yuri and not Yurio?" Yurio asked

"I did, it's your name, isn't it. I know my sister nicknamed you Yurio to keep her from being confused about which 'Yuri' the conversation was about and it stuck. But I know it annoys you, so I'm going to call you by your name."

"Umm thanks for that." as Yurio kept walking.

I noticed Viktor wasn't holding my hand so I tried to hold his hand to which he whispered "Not now. Kissing you in public was stupid enough but I couldn't help myself."

I stopped walking _stupid? kissing me was stupid? was me moving here stupid too?_ Makkachin noticed that I wasn't following so she walked back to me and barked at Viktor.

Viktor turned around and immediately asks "What's wrong Yuuri? Tell me and I'll make it better somehow."

Yurio pops off "Dumbass, You just said kissing him was stupid. What do you think is wrong?"

Viktor's eyes grow to the size of saucers as he realizes his mistake. "Yuuri? Yuuri, listen to me. I used the wrong words. And I haven't told you everything that has been going on in Russia. Let's get to the house and I will explain everything. Okay? Just bear with me a little longer." I can only nod my head and follow behind. The walk to Yurio's was a 35-minute trip. And I got to see the rink as we walked by. It looks nice, a lot nicer than Ice Castle to say the least and that's just from the outside. I waited outside with Makkachin while Viktor went in with Yurio to apologize for Yurio being late.

Yurio walked back out a minute later "My grandpa wants to meet you. So head inside I'll stay with the dog."

I tilt my head to the side "I thought your grandpa lived in Moscow?"

"He did, but he wanted to see me practice more as it makes him happy to see me skate. So he moved here. Now hurry up and go say hi." I nod my head and tentatively walk in. The living room is just off the doorway, I feel weird not taking off my shoes but I deal with it. Viktor is speaking in Russian to Yuri's grandpa, it's once I get closer that they switch to English.

"Ah, so you're the other Yuri I've heard about. You give my Yura much determination, so I thank you. I also thank you for introducing pork cutlet bowls to Yura as that has given me the inspiration to make unique pirozhki."

"No problem. It was my pleasure, sir." as I bow forward slightly.

"Please call me Nikolai. Work hard Yuri from Japan. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Nikolai, you as well." I follow Viktor out of the house.

As I step down on the snow-covered concrete a cat steps in front of me. "Poyta, I would have introduced you in a minute." Yurio picks up the tan and black tipped cat. "Katsudon meet Poyta, Poyta meet Katsudon. Isn't she adorable?" I place my hand in front of her nose so she can sniff me, a moment later she's headbutting my hand wanting pets.

So I gently scruff her ears. "Yes, she is. Well, it was nice to meet you Poyta. Maybe I see you later. Bye Yuri, maybe I'll see you tomorrow if my jet lag isn't too bad." Viktor and I wave goodbye as Yurio and Poyta retreat back into the house.

As Viktor and I walk on our way to his house, my anxiety starts acting up again _is Viktor ashamed of me, is Viktor seeing someone else, should I even be here?_ these thoughts and more flow through my head, but I manage to keep walking. After roughly 30 minutes of walking Viktor turns off the sidewalk and on to a snow-covered walkway leading up to a house. I follow just a few steps behind, and I'm sure Viktor has noticed by now. He unlocks and opens the door, steps aside and signals to me to go in first. So I do, I enter the house and I'm surprised by a shoe rack with house slippers to boot. So I take off my shoes, set them on the shoe rack, and put on the blue slippers that have my initials on them and walk a bit further into the house. Makkachin bolts past me and sounds of water sloshing echoes down the hall. I set my backpack at the base of the coat rack and put my coat on it. Viktor has closed the door and has put on his own house slipper, they're purple with his initials on them. He sets his bag next to mine and hangs his coat up.

* * *

 

(Viktor's POV)

_I hope he like the slippers. I have so much to tell him._ "The living room is this way." I walk past Yuuri and I hear him follow. My living room is spacious with large windows on one wall and a fireplace on another. I walk over to the fireplace and start a new fire. Yuuri sits down on the only chair in the room. _He's upset with me. I hope he'll understand and forgive me._ Once the fire is going strong, I sit down on the couch as close to Yuuri as I can. "I wanted to make the move in as easy on you as possible and your mom recommended a shoe rack with house slippers. So I went and got a shoe rack and some personalized slippers. I hope it helps you."

Yuuri just stares blankly at me for a moment before he says "Why was kissing me stupid? What am I even doing here then? I should just go back home. I'm not wanted here clearly." My heart breaks into pieces and I want to cry but I won't, not yet.

"There is something I haven't told you yet. Something I wanted to tell you in person."

Yuuri is glaring at me now "Why did it have to be in person? Why not over the phone or via text? I've felt like something was going to go wrong once I got here for weeks now. Yuuko convinced me otherwise. But I knew it, I just knew it. You're seeing someone else or you're fucking someone else because I'm not ready for sex." Yuuri has jumped out of the chair by this point, and my heart is breaking further "Let me guess who it is, it's Chris, isn't it. You and he were always so close, and it bugged me how touchy you were with him. Even more so than with me, and I was your boyfriend and now I'm your fiance and that means nothing to you now. So come on out Chris I know you're here somewhere. No need to hide, I won't be here long" Yuuri screams at the top of his lungs, and I'm glad I live so far away from my neighbors.

I don't think my heart can take much more, "Yuuri, I'm begging you. Please sit down, and let me talk to you." Yuuri sits down but he has crossed his arms and is glaring at me with even more hatred and pain. I hope I can fix this and fast. "Yuuri, I'm not cheating on you. I swear it on my life. The reason why I said it was stupid was that it was in public. Putin, Russia leader, has recently made Russia open season on the LGBT community.

Mila informed me earlier today that a gay couple leaving the grocery store together was shot and they're in the hospital fighting for their lives. And this happened yesterday, Yuuri. When we originally set this up for you to move, Putin was just ignoring the LGBT community. And it was only a few days ago that this changed. I love you Yuuri, and I can't live without you. But while we are in public we can only be coach and student. I kissed you because I missed you so much I thought screw Putin and his new laws. And I can't do that again. Because anyone passing by who is actively following these laws could have shot you and wouldn't have shed a tear over it." I slid off the couch and I'm on my knees in front of Yuuri.

He seems to not believe me, so I do the one thing I hope will show him I'm sorry and I'm being truthful. I go to a dogeza pose with my head on the floor, palms facing down on either side of my head. "Yuuri, I'm telling you the truth. Please forgive me for causing your anxiety to flare up. I hadn't told you yet cause the violence against LGBT had spared St. Petersburg, until yesterday. I'm sorry, please don't leave me. I love you so much." I'm crying at this point.

* * *

 

(Yuuri's POV)

Everything that Viktor has said has shocked me to the core. _I could have died! Viktor isn't cheating on me. Viktor loves me._ I start crying as relief floods my system. That's when I realize Viktor is crying and is still in the dogeza pose. "Viktor, come here." I open my arms wide and he jumps into my arms and we hug each other tightly. Viktor then pulls me into a dizzying passionate kiss that seems to last for hours. I break away so I can catch my breath and Viktor has as well. Once I've stopped gasping for air, I look at Viktor "Why would have St. Petersburg been spared from these hate crime? I don't understand."

Viktor looks away for a brief second before speaking "St. Petersburg has long been a safe place for the LGBT community. It was once declared the safest place on earth to be gay, lesbian, bisexual, or anything else under the rainbow flag. But all that changed yesterday, and what's worse is that the couple in question could have been just friends or just strangers in the wrong place at the wrong time standing too close to each other. As many of the other incidents in Russia have been based on mistaken identity or misreading the signs between two people. St. Petersburg has LGBT clubs but they don't openly flaunt it.

You really couldn't tell unless you went inside and even then it's hard to tell. I would know, I've gone to one a few times over the years. Mainly cause a friend of mine from ballet years ago opened it and asked me to come by usually for some form advertising that I would get paid for, to keep his club legit and that I wasn't playing favorites with ads. But afterward, I would go by for a drink and conversation and sometimes I would dance if a really good song came on, and that was it.

And before you ask, no, I haven't gone to his club at all since I've been back in Russia. And yes, he has asked me to come by as a friend but I've told him no, I have a new priority. And that my love is you." and with that, he kisses me with such passion I lose my ability to think and I sink into the chair and Viktor sinks into me.

The kiss last for a few minutes before my phone rings in my pocket, and Viktor looks displeased but I show him it's my mom so he puts on a happy face so we can facetime with her. "Hey Mom, we just got home. I was going to call you in a minute." Viktor smiles and waves in the background but lets me talk to my mom uninterrupted.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. But I didn't want to miss your call because I was asleep."

Mari-nee-chan appears in the background looking very sleepy "Hey Yuuri, _yawns_ I got your text. I'm glad you made it safely into Viktor's waiting hands. Don't mess him up too bad Viktor, he still needs to skate."

I drop the phone "Mari-nee-chan! Why would you say that?"

Viktor picks it up and winks at my sister "Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him. Oh, momma Katsuki! I got the shoe rack like you suggested and the slippers. Look at them aren't they the cutest?" He turns the camera to show our feet. I can hear my mom's excitement even if I can't see it.

"Oh, Vic-chan they're perfect. Thank you for thinking of my Yuuri. Now we will let you boys go, as we need to go to sleep and I'm sure Yuuri still needs a tour of his new home. So good night boys." "Good night mom." I holler as Viktor waves goodbye and ends the call.

"So should we expect any more calls today?"

"I still need to facetime with Yuuko. I told her I would when I got here to your house."

"Don't you mean our house, Yuuri?"

A blush creeps up on my face "Ye-yeah! Our house."

Viktor laughs and hugs me " Go on call Yuuko before it gets any later."

So I start the call, it rings a few times before I see Yuuko's face "Hey Yuuko-chan, I'm in our living room. It's so big" I pan the camera around so she can see it.

I stop at Viktor so he can wave at her "Hi Yuuko. How are the girls?"

And as if on cue up pop Axel, Lutz, and Loop into view and at the same time "Hi Yuuri and Viktor. We miss you."

"Ah, I miss you too" as Viktor places a hand on his heart. I turn the camera back to me and wave at the girls.

"I don't want to keep you long since it's bedtime for you guys. But I told you I would call after I spoke with my mom. Anyhow, I'm here, I'm safe, and I'll talk to you guys later. Bye, good night."

"Alright, Yuuri. Text me if you need me. I'm always here for you. Bye Viktor. Say, bye girls."

"Bye Yuuri, bye Viktor." One last wave and the call was over.

I'm finally looking at the room around me. The walls are a pale gray and the fireplace is dark gray brick. The walls themselves hold no pictures but the mantle has a few of Makkachin. The floor is hardwood and the furniture is modern with gray and black accents. I can see the kitchen from here just beyond the couch. I look out the window and see fresh snow falling and I can't see the next door neighbors house. "Viktor, how big is this house and the property it sits on?"

"Well the house itself is 2500 to 3000 square feet, as for the property I can't remember exactly but basically it goes to the neighbor's yard. Why do you ask? Didn't you notice on our way here?"

"No, not really. I was busy in my own head dealing with my fears, that I was only paying enough attention to your feet and where they were going. I didn't think it mattered if I paid attention to the area around here as I felt I wouldn't be staying long." I drop my head down to my chest as tears well up in my eyes once more. Viktor is at my side in a matter of seconds. He's rubbing small circles on my back and holding my head to his chest as I cry.

He whispers to me "I'm sorry. I should have guessed your anxiety would get the best of you. I should have done everything from Hasetsu, but I wanted it to be perfect just for you. So I had to oversee everything happening. Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

I nod my head and follow Viktors lead. He takes me to the kitchen first and it's all gray, black and modern looking. Very different from Japan and somewhat different from Detroit. He opens the fridge and shows me that it's stocked with foods I'm familiar with so cooking by myself will be easy. The dining room is next to the kitchen and it's small. Just a small square table with four chairs. It's simple, I like it. Makkachin's food and water are next to the sliding glass door to the huge backyard. Speaking of "Where is Makkachin? I haven't seen her since we got home."

"She probably sleeping in her bed upstairs. And that's our next stop after I show you the downstairs bathroom." That bathroom is right off the living room by the front door and the stairs. As we go up the stairs I begin to feel nervous again, but I refuse to let it show. The first door we come to is another bathroom, followed by two small bedrooms. One is clearly for skating equipment and the other is a guest bedroom. A large hall closet full of linens is next to the washer and dryer. The only other door must be the master bedroom.

Viktor opens the door and steps aside for me to enter. The room is huge, I can see the master bath off to the right and the closet which I assume is a walk in right next to in. On the left is three large windows with purple curtains pulled back so light shines through. And the bed itself looks like an eastern king on a four-poster bed frame with curtains on it to boot. Two nightstands frame either side of the huge bed. A ceiling fan hangs above the bed showing off the high ceiling. Makkachin is in her bed by the windows, all curled up and asleep.

Viktor wraps his arms around me "So what do you think of our room?"

My mouth falls open and my eyes grow wide "Our Room?" Viktor pushes me into the room a bit further and steps in front of me

"What did you think I was going to let my fiance sleep in the guest room?" I step back and look around the room once more.

I shake my head "I don't deserve all this. I haven't earned the right to all this."

Viktor looks hurt "The moment we started dating you have deserved this and more. You earned this the second you stole my heart. So don't say you don't deserve this, because you do. Now I'm sure your exhausted, your things are in the closet so you can change. The right half of the closet is yours. And I put most of your things away, mainly your clothes. The rest you can do on your own time."

I nod my head and walk over to the closet. I was right it is a walk in and true to his word all my clothes are on the right side and the boxes with the rest of my things are on the floor just waiting for me to put them up. I shake my head and begin looking for my night clothes. I quickly find them in a drawer. I pull out a blue top with dogs on it and black shorts. I change in the closet and step out with my dirty clothes in hand.

"Clothes hamper is in the bathroom, right behind the door."

"Thanks" I mutter and walk into the bathroom. I'm not surprised but it's huge too. There is a double vanity with one side covered in skin care products and what looks like makeup. The toilet is next to it and it looks like the one from Yu-Yopia, it even has the same buttons. There are a jacuzzi size bathtub and a large stand in shower stall. I turn around and spot the hamper right where Viktor said it would be. It even has my name on it right next to one that says Viktor.

I walk back into the bedroom and see that Viktor is already in the bed reading a book. The curtains on the windows are closed, and they're blackout curtains as well. so the only light is coming from the lamp on his nightstand. I notice my sleep mask is on the nightstand closest to the bathroom. I set my phone on the nightstand in front of me and sit down on the bed. I notice the bedsheets are purple and blue swirls and they're so soft and silky. I slip under the covers and turn to face Viktor, who has put away his book and faces me. "The nightstand on your side of the bed is all yours. It's empty at the moment save for the nighttime supplies that you packed and your extra eye masks. It's for you to put whatever you want in it. And I won't go through without your permission."

A small smile forms on my face "Okay, thanks. I appreciate it."

Viktor grabs my hand "No problem, I want you to have a safe spot in this house that is all your own. I want you to be as happy here as possible. We can unpack and talk later, but for now, we rest." And with that, he turns off his lamp and the room descends into darkness save for a few rays of light coming from the bathroom and from the top of the curtains. It's still dark enough that I don't need my sleep mask at least right now but there is still enough light that I can see Viktor moving closer to me so I rotate and face the bathroom and Viktor spoons me from behind just like old times. He wraps his arms around me and I feel safe and loved. I scoot closer to him and I am out faster than I have been in four weeks.


	2. Trouble in Russia pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's first night in Russia and first morning in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will switch from Yuuri's POV to Viktor's POV. I will let you the reader know who's POV you will be reading. I may switch multiple time in a chapter or I may stay in one POV for a chapter or more. Please leave comments and kudos as it helps me out. Thanks.

_(Thoughts)_

(Yuuri's POV)

It's so warm I don't want to wake but my eyes are wide open now and the room is still dark and it seems to be dark outside as there is no light coming in from outside. I turn over to cuddle next to Viktor, but to my surprise, he's not there. I sit straight up and fear grips my heart _what time is it? where did Viktor go? Did I do something wrong in my sleep?_

I sit at the edge of the bed to slip on my slippers and turn on my lamp. And it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. I grab my phone it's at 23% but that's not the point, the time is 3:44 am. _Well that answer one question, but where did Viktor go?_ I go to the closet to find an extra charging cable in my box of stuff. I quickly find and grab a cord and charger block and walk back over to my nightstand and find a plug for my phone. There now that's charging if I need it later. I quietly make my way out of the room and down the hall, there's no light coming from any of the rooms up here.

_So he's downstairs then?_ As I make my way downstairs I'm glad that there is a runner rug on the stairs as it keeps my footsteps silent. I kind of hear voices coming from the living room and I hold my breath. The voices are low as I step closer and I'm grateful the hallway to the living room is long and I can hide behind the couch if necessary and if Viktor isn't paying attention to his surroundings. I peek around the corner and see that Viktor is sitting by the low fire and is facetiming someone.

_Why does Viktor need to take a middle of the night call? Who is it? What if it's the person he's going to leave me for? He said that he wouldn't but why else would he do this._ I can't make it to the couch from this entry point so I walk to the kitchen and crouch down and hide behind the couch. I can bearly hear Viktor's conversation but I can tell it's someone I know.

"Yes, he fell straight asleep the second I wrapped my arms around him. Gods how I missed him. It felt so nice to have him in my arms again. You have no idea how much trouble I had sleeping without him. Not even cuddling with Makkachin helped and it used too. I'll take care of him. I think I've done a good job so far, haven't I. Mari, Yuuko I can't hear you if you both speak at the same time.

Yuuko, what are your concerns? What else should I know about dealing with Yuuri's anxiety? I've caught on to consistent reassurance. Don't diminish his feelings? I think I can do that. Mari, what do you recommend? Wait what do you mean you think you saw him walk by behind me just a few minutes ago? He peeked around the corner and then walked across the opening. Shit, I'll let you guys go. Bye."

I'm stuck by fear, I was caught red-handed. And now Viktor knows I'm in the room. _Why didn't I make my presence known when I heard Mari and Yuuko's name?_

* * *

 

(Viktor's POV)

_Well shit, I should have known that Yuuri wouldn't stay asleep long without me there._ "Yuuri? Yuuri, I know you're in here somewhere. Please come out. And please don't be mad. They called me and said it was urgent we talk. I didn't want to wake you up so I left the room. I had hoped it would be quicker than it was." I can see a shadow moving behind the couch but I don't move over there just yet I want to give him time to come to me.

"Yuuri? Please don't hide from me. If I hurt your feelings just come out and tell me. I won't be mad about it." The shadow moves a bit more and a few seconds later Yuuri pops up from behind the couch looking very ashamed of himself. He walks slowly over towards me. I open my arms wide and Yuuri flies into them, locking his arms around my chest tightly and burying his face in the crook of my neck as he starts sobbing.

His words are not understandable and I just rub small circles on his back to calm him down. It seems to work as his tears are slowing down and his grip around my chest loosen up some. "Are you okay?" He shakes his head no. "Did you freak out because I wasn't in the room?" He nods his head yes. "Were you hiding because you thought I was cheating on you?" He starts crying harder and louder and I've got my answer.

_Well shit, I should have known he'd still think that after his outburst yesterday._ "Yuuri, look at me." He violently shakes his head no. "Yuuri, please. Look up at me. Look me in the eye while I talk to you, please." He finally pulls his face away from my neck and tilts his head up to look at me. The sad look on his face breaks my heart.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry I left the room and I'm sorry you're not feeling okay. What can I do to assure you that I **am not** and **will never** cheat on you?" He tries to speak and nothing come out, so he clears his throat and manages a small squeak.

He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly and in a small, hurt voice "I don't know. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I love you so much that the thought of I'm not enough for you hurts me so bad." He looks away after that and I don't force any more eye to eye contact.

I tighten my arms around him and place a few kisses on the top of his head. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

And that in the same small, hurt voice "No." And I feel like I'm going to start crying because of how hurt he sounds.

"How about a warm beverage, huh? I've got cocoa, tea, mulled wine. I could warm up some milk if that's what you want. What do you say?" He looks up at me and he seems so small

"What kind of tea?"

"What kind would you like? I think I got one of every kind out there. Come on I'll show you."

I walked him to the kitchen and over to the tea cupboard. The look in his eyes when he saw all that tea, priceless. He reaches up and grabs the box of peppermint tea. "This one, please."

"Of course, let me put the kettle on" So on went the kettle and as we waited I grabbed two cups and put in two tea bags per cup as they were big cups. Soon after the kettle whistled and I poured water into the cups. I grabbed two spoons and the sugar container and we sat by the fire.

I put two spoonfuls of sugar and Yuuri puts in three. The firelight dancing off of Yuuri face is delightful. I just wish he wasn't hurting. He takes a sip of his tea and a sigh escapes. "Did that hit the spot?" Yuuri smiles and nods. Its good to see him smile even if it's short-lived. We sit in silence for the most part just drinking our tea. I've finished before him and go to put my cup in the sink when a hand grabs mine.

I turn around and the hurt look is back on his face. "I'm just going to the kitchen. You can see me from here, okay?" He shyly nods his head. So I take my cup with the spoon and the sugar container back into the kitchen. The sugar goes on the counter and the cup and spoon go in the sink to soak until we wake up. Yuuri has joined me in the kitchen and places his cup and spoon in the sink.

"Are you ready for bed now?" Yuuri just grabs my hand and walks towards the stairs. _I think I got my answer._ I follow behind as we go up the stairs down the hall and into the room. He walks me over to his side of the bed and pushes me backward until I'm sitting on the bed then crawls onto my lap and holds onto me tight. He isn't crying but I can tell he is still upset.

I wrap my arms around him and gently rock him back and forth while rubbing his back. "I'm sorry I over-reacted." as he looks at me and I'm shocked but I hide it well.

"Well I know I'm to blame for this too. I said the wrong thing twice yesterday and then I know my late night phone call didn't help. I'm sorry for causing you pain. I've never wanted to do that."

I stand up with Yuuri in tow and pull the covers back. I sit back down and take off my slippers then take off Yuuri's slippers and lay down. I pull the cover over us and place a kiss on Yuuri forehead. "Good night my love. Sleep well." And although I'm tired I refuse to fall asleep until he does. He moves around to get comfortable and soon we are face to face once again. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

And completely throws me off guard when he starts kissing me. Normally I initiate the kiss, but its a nice change. We share a few passionate kisses before he pulls away "Now I'm ready for bed. Good night Viktor." I give him one last kiss before we both fall asleep.

* * *

 

(Yuuri's POV)

My eyes flutter open and I can see some sunlight filtering in from the bathroom. _I wonder what time it is?_ I grab my phone and click on the lock screen, it says the time is now 12:06 pm. _well at least I got more sleep_ I turn around half expecting Viktor to be gone again but to my surprise, he's still in bed, reading his book but at least he's here. I crawl over to him and place my head on his lap as a sigh escapes my lips. "You're finally awake, good. Now, are you hungry cause I was going to make some steak and cheese sandwiches for lunch."

"Sounds good, but not yet. I just want to cuddle some more with you."

"That we can do." Viktor puts away his book and slides down to be face to face and focuses his attention on me. He pulls me close and presses his lips to mine. _Oh, how I've missed this._ Kiss after passionate kiss, I slide my hands from his chest to his neck, my fingers brushing against the fine short silver hairs at the nape of his neck. His hands on my lower back holding me tight and pulling me closer. _sigh this where we always stop at because of me, I'm too sensitive to his touch. I never let him finish what he started. I'm going to change that today, I hope._ I can already feel my erection growing and soon so will he.

Viktor runs his tongue across my lips asking for entry which I grant eagerly. His tongue plunders my mouth searching every nook and cranny and a moan escapes me one I'm never able to hold back, one that always seems to make him aware of my state of lust. As once he hears it, he slowly slides a hand from my back to my thigh and just barely brushes against my covered erection. I suck in air as he continues his barely-there assault brushing ever closer to the prize that I've so far haven't given up.

We break apart to gasps for air, I raise my eyes up and gaze into his steel blue eyes that are filled with hope, love, and lust. I nod my head and I can see his eyes as they fill with shock and he stops all movement. He looks me hard in the eyes "Are you sure?" he whispers. I nod once again. "You stop me at any time if you change your mind. Okay?" he whispers with concern. I nod my head one more time.

He starts kissing me to distract me from what he's going to do. I gasp as I'm drawn out and I start to become overwhelmed by every touch, stroke, and twist. Each one bringing me closer to my climax. My body quivers as I'm drawn closer and closer. Til finally I explode all over myself, him, and the bed sheets, and he pumps me dry. Leaving me twitching and extremely satisfied.

Viktor smiles at me "So was that better than doing it yourself?"

I just nod while gasping for breath. Viktor gets up and grabs the box of tissues from the bathroom, to clean up the mess I made. With most of the mess cleaned up all that was left was washing the sheets, I made myself useful by striping the bed and loading the washer. Viktor took care of the rest. With the washer started, I wrap my arms around Viktor's chest and set my face on his shoulder, he, in turn, wraps his arms around me. "Are you hungry yet?" My stomach growls in response, Viktor laughs "I'll take that as a yes. Come on let's go eat."

I follow Viktor downstairs and into the kitchen, I sit at the dining room table while Viktor starts prepping lunch. It's strange to see Viktor acting so domestic, waltzing around the kitchen, humming while working. It's a strange sight indeed but it's all for me. It makes me wonder, did he always cook for himself or did he learn for me? "Viktor?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Umm... Have you cook for yourself before having me move here?"

Viktor turns his head towards me, a look a mild confusion is on it. "I have on occasion cooked for myself. I'm no expert but I can cook a small variety of meals. Why do you ask?"

I turn my face away from his eyes. "I... um... I didn't want to make things harder for you. I don't want to impose."

Viktor stops chopping the lettuce, wipes his hands with a paper towel and walks over to me. He places a hand on my shoulder. "Yuuri, you could never impose. This is your house too. And I want to cook for you. I even learned how to make katsudon so when you win gold I can make it for you. And before you say another word, I wanted to because I love you. And that's all that matters. Now would you be up to finish prepping the salad while I cook the steak?"

I look up at him in awe he really does care "Yeah I can do that." I stand up and walk over to the counter where he had been chopping veggies. So far he had finished the tomatoes and was halfway done with the lettuce. So I finish up the lettuce and start on the romaine, then the cucumber, then the spinach, and then I shred the carrots. I toss the veggies in a salad bowl with some shredded cheddar and top it off with a lite ranch dressing.

In the time it takes me to finish the salad Viktor has finished cooking and plating the sandwiches. Viktor carries the plates while I carry the salad bowl to the table. I set it down and walk over to the tea cupboard and grab out a green tea with ginger. "Viktor is this ok for you for lunch?"

I show him the tea and he nods "That's fine. I'll start the kettle for you." And he does just that. I grab two mugs from the cupboard and put in two tea bags each and set them by the stove.

The kettle whistles and I turn off the stove and pour the hot water into the mugs. I carefully carry the mugs to the table, set them down and go grab the sugar and two spoons and two forks. As I turn back towards the table Viktor has his heart-shaped smile on his face. I go sit at the table and begin plating the salad all while trying to ignore Viktor's gaze.

With the food dished out and plated we place our hand together and say "Itadakimasu." I start on the salad while Viktor takes a bite of his sandwich. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I clear my throat. "Viktor?"

_gulp_ "Yes Yuuri?"

"Don't we need to be at the rink today?"

Viktor shakes his head "No not today. Tomorrow we need to be at the rink, but today is a rest day."

I drop my head "Is it because of my jet lag?"

Viktor places his right hand on mine "Yuuri that's only a part of the reason. Yakov gave me today off so I could be with you. And I promised him I would make sure you know some basic phrases in Russian. Even if you pronounce it wrong, it should get the meaning across."

I lace our fingers together "Oh okay. I don't want Yakov mad at you or me. He kind of scares me."

Viktor chuckles "He used to scare me all the time when I first started training under him. Gods it was so long ago. But I got used to it."

"I don't think that's something I could get used to."

"Don't worry, you only have to listen to me. I'm not making my comeback until the next season starts, so you don't have to worry about taking up all of my time."

"Really? But how will next season work with you being both a coach and a competitor?"

"I've already figured it out. We will spend every other day on your skating. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday will be focusing on you and Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday will be on me."

"What about Sunday? And what will I be doing on my off days?"

"Sunday will either be a free day or a slow day at the rink. I figured on the days you're not on the ice you can be in the gym or in Lilia dance studio. She already said she'd take you."

"What?! When did this happen?"

"Oh right. It was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow. But she agreed shortly after I returned. She knows Minako and is pleased with how you move. So she said it would be no trouble to take on such a Natural talent. And between you and me that compliment means a lot. Lilia doesn't give out compliment often, it's usually things like do it again, the crab I ate for lunch had a better free leg than you and others just like it."

My jaw drops "Who else heard her say that?"

"Oh just everyone at the skate club. Yurio was furious, it was quite funny actually."

I feel the dark walls of my anxiety creeping in and I'm helpless to stop it. I take medicine for it but my prescription is being faxed over to a pharmacy in town, so I don't have any on me. "Vik... Vik... tor..."

* * *

 

(Viktor's POV)

My laughter quickly dies down as Yuuri stutters my name and his pupils narrow. _Yuuko said that happens when he's starting to have an anxiety attack_   "Yuuri do you have your meds on you?" Yuuri violently shakes his head. _shit_ "Did your pharmacy fax over the refills?"

"I... think so. I gave them the info you gave me last week."

"Okay, that's good. I'm going to grab the phone and call them to make sure. Is that okay? I'll be right back."

Yuuri nods his head "Hurry."

With that said I run upstairs to our room to grab my phone off the charger. I quickly dial the number, it rings twice before "Privet, vy doshli do apteki Raduga, kto-to skoro s vami." (Hello you've reached Pharmacy Rainbow someone will be with you shortly.)

I need to get back to Yuuri. I run down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Yuuri has curled himself up in a ball under the table. So I sit on the floor next to him and held out my right hand. He grips it tightly til it hurts but I will grin and bear it. "Privet, kak ya mogu vam pomoch' segodnya?" (Hello how may I help you today?)

"Da, ya zvonyu, chtoby uznat', gotov li retsept k Yuri Katsuki?" (Yes, I'm calling to see if a prescription is ready for a Yuuri Katsuki?)

"Odin moment, poka ya proveryayu. Akh da, u nas yest' lekarstvo, gotovoye dlya nego. Budete li vy yego podbirat'?" (One moment while I check. Ah yes, we do have medication ready for him. Will you be picking it up?)

"Da." (Yes.)

"Khorosho, my skoro uvidimsya. Proshchay" (Okay, we will see you soon. Goodbye)

I end the call and turn towards Yuuri. "Yuuri, your meds are ready. Do you feel up to coming with me?"

"Do we have to walk? I don't want to be alone right now, but I don't think I can walk far."

"We only have to walk to the bedroom to get dressed and then to the garage. We can take the car there and back, okay?"

"Okay."

Yuuri slowly uncurls his body and crawls out from under the table. I stand up and put the food away real quick. No use letting it go to waste or having Makkachin get into it. Once I'm done, I lead Yuuri upstairs to the bedroom so we can get dressed. I change into a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve maroon shirt. I then swap the laundry to the dryer. Yuuri has changed into dark blue jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt.

As we put on our shoes and coats Yuuri asks "How far is the pharmacy from here?"

"It's a 9-minute drive or a 39-minute walk. So not too far."

"Oh okay."

Yuuri falls silent after that. I lead him through the side garage door and press a button to unlock my car. Yuuri gasps softly at it but doesn't say anything else. He gets in the front passenger seat as I get in behind the wheel. We both buckle up and I press a button to open the main garage door and back out slowly. Once we are in the driveway I press the button to close the garage door once more. I finish backing out on to the street, put the car in drive and off we go. I set my right hand on Yuuri's left thigh and rub my thumb across it. He, in turn, laces our fingers together. At least in the privacy of my car, I can have this luxury.

As I pull into the parking lot, I pull my hand away from his. I put the car in park and undo my seat belt. "Yuuri, you'll need to come in with me just in case they need your insurance card or your permission for me to pick up your meds in the future. Okay?"

"Okay." Yuuri unbuckles his seat belt and we both exit the car. I lock my car as we walk in, the bell on the door dings. I lead Yuuri through the store and to the back counter.

We are soon waved to a register. "Kak ya mogu pomoch' vam segodnya?" (How can I help you today?)

"YA zdes', chtoby zabrat' retsept dlya Yuriya Katsuki." (I'm here to pick up a prescription for Yuuri Katsuki.)

"Akh, da, my razgovarivali po telefonu. YA imeyu eto pryamo zdes'. Vy Yuriy Katsuki?" (Ah, yes we spoke on the phone. I have it right here. Are you Yuuri Katsuki?)

"Net. On, no on poka ne znayet ni odnogo russkogo." (No, I'm not. He is but he doesn't know any Russian just yet.) I point to Yuuri. "Nuzhno li yemu podpisyvat' chto-libo, dayushcheye mne razresheniye na priyem lekarstva?" (Does he need to sign anything giving me permission to pick up his medicine?)

"Da, on dolzhen podpisat' svoye imya na ekrane. On mozhet sdelat' eto na angliyskom yazyke, yesli eto neobkhodimo." (Yes, he needs to sign his name on the screen. He can do so in English if necessary.)

I turn to Yuuri "You need to sign your name on this screen. That will give me permission to deal with the pharmacy on your behalf. He said you can do so in English."

"Okay." And he signs his name.

"Teper' vam nuzhno podpisat' svoye imya. I eto zavershit oformleniye dokumentov." (Now, you need to sign your name. And that will finalize the paperwork.)

I sign my name quickly and wait in silence while the computer makes noises. "I kakovo vashe otnosheniye k g-nu Katsuki?" (And what is your relation to Mr. Katsuki?)

"YA yego trener." (I'm his coach.)

The gentleman lowers his tone and leans forward and speaks in heavily accented English "You and I both know that you are also his fiance."

Yuuri squeaks and hides behind me, as I glare at the guy "And what if I am? Are you going to deny me service?"

He simply waves his hand "No, nothing of the sort Mr. Nikiforov. We are a called Pharmacy Rainbow for a reason. I can put on both of your files that you are engaged and that way it doesn't matter who comes to pick up the medicine. Our staff can hand it to either one of you. I meant no offense, I just went about it the wrong way."

"Da. Do we need to sign again or can we just get his medicine?"

"Let me just put this info in your file and I'll be right back with your meds." The guy walks over to a rack of bags hanging on the wall muttering to himself "Ah found it." He walks back up, scans the barcode, points to the screen "sign here."

I sign once again and am then handed a small white paper bag. I turn to walk away when the gentleman speaks again. "I am one of three people who work here that speak English. So Mr. Katsuki, if you come in on your own, ask for either Berezin, Mikhayl or Sasha. I'm Mikhayl. Sasha is working the front register today. And the gentleman to my left is Berezin. If nothing else remember our names and we will help you out. I hope you have a better rest of your day."

Yuuri nods to Mikhayl and grips my coat tighter. "Thank you. I hope we do too. Yuuri let's get you a bottle of water to take your meds and you can meet Sasha."

"Okay."

We walk to the refrigerated section and Yuuri grabs a bottle of Sprite. "To settle my stomach," he says when I give him a questioning look. I lead Yuuri back to the front register and we wait in the short line. As the lady rings up the sprite, she speaks up "It's an honor to meet both of you here in our little pharmacy. I'm Sasha and I look forward to serving you both in the future."

"Thank you, Sasha. So I take it you heard Mikhayl talking to us?"

Sasha blushes "No, I saw you walk in and I had to say something to you. I'm a big figure skating fan. But I think I'm partial to you and Yuuri. I had seen Yuuri's video of Aria and I knew you would do something unexpected. So I wasn't shocked to hear you flew to Japan the very next day after you saw that video. I'm actually a Viktuuri fan club member."

"I'm sorry a what club member?"

"Viktuuri, spelled V-i-k-t-u-u-r-i. I think Phichit Chulanont started it after the GPF."

Yuuri's grip on my coat gets even tighter. I pay for the drink and tip my head towards the lady. "I appreciate your support and I know Yuuri does too. But I need to get Yuuri home and his meds in his system. Have a good day." I wrap my arm around Yuuri's shoulders and walk him to the car. He gets in with no problem and buckles up. I close the car door and walk to my side. I get in close the door and buckle up. I hand Yuuri the paper bag and watch as he takes out the pill bottle, opens it up, takes out one pill, closes the bottle, opens the sprite, pops the pill in his mouth and drowns it in the sprite, swallowing a mouthful.

"How long does it take for it to get in your system?"

"I'm not sure, but the placebo effect is kicking in."

"Placebo effect? What's that?" I ask as I put the car in reverse.

"It's when your body is tricked into feeling better by just having the meds or by just taking them. Since my body knows what it feels like when these meds are in my system, my body is starting to feel the same way even though I just took them. Does that make sense?"

"Da." The drive home is done in silence with my right hand in his left. I only let go to open up the garage door, pull in and put the car in park. I press the button to close the garage door, and we get out of the car. Makkachin greets us as we walk into the house. Yuuri scruffs her ears before walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

A sigh escapes his mouth after he takes another sip of Sprite. I sit next to him and place my hand on his thigh, rubbing my thumb back and forth across it. Yuuri turns to look at me "Thanks."

"For what?" I ask.

"For handling this anxiety attack rather well. For keeping calm. For staying close to me."

I move my hand to cup his face and he nuzzles his cheek against it. "Anytime Moya Lyubov."

"Is that my nickname now?"

"It means my love, and you'll only hear it from me."

"Hmmm. I could live with that."


	3. Recovery and Good(bad?) News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor can finally finish lunch. And they receive some news that affects the upcoming competitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will switch from Yuuri's POV to Viktor's POV. I will let you the reader know who's POV you will be reading. I may switch multiple time in a chapter or I may stay in one POV for a chapter or more. Please leave kudos and comments as it helps me out. Thanks.

( _thoughts_ )

 

(Viktor's POV)

A smile graces my face "I'm glad. Now, do you feel up to finishing lunch? Or is there something else you want to do?"

Yuuri's stomach growls in response. He laughs sheepishly "I guess we should finish eating."

I pat his thigh twice before I stand, holding my hand out to him. He takes it and I gently pull him up. He brings his Sprite with him to the table and sits down. While I grab out our lunch from the fridge. "Do you want your sandwich reheated?"

"Sure. Is the salad still edible?"

"It should be. We weren't gone that long." I put one plate in the microwave, turn it on, and bring the salad to Yuuri to inspect its edibleness. "Well, what's the verdict on the salad?"

Yuuri takes a bite and chews on it for a few seconds before swallowing. He nods his head "Yeah it still has a fresh crunch to it." He then proceeds to demolish his salad. I shake my head and chuckle as I pull out the plate from the microwave. I then place the other plate in, turn it on and wait. Moments later the microwave dings and I take both plates to the table.

Yuuri had finished his salad by the time I brought the plates to the table. "I guess you were really hungry then. Here's your sandwich."

Yuuri nods his head "Well, of course, I'm hungry, we didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday. And we skipped breakfast today. And on top of that, I had a panic attack, which takes a lot out of me."

I place a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry. I was so excited to see you and for you to see our home, that I forgot that we should eat yesterday. I knew you would be jet lagged and would need sleep almost as soon as we got home."

Yuuri takes my hand in his and presses a kiss to my palm. "It's okay Viktor, I wasn't really thinking about food yesterday, to be honest. It only dawned on me just a moment ago."

I nod my head "Well if you're sure it's okay. I'll just make a big dinner. Which reminds me I should pull something out of the freezer." I start to walk towards the fridge when Yuuri pulls me back. I look at him questioningly.

He looks up at me and sighs "Let's finish lunch first. We can worry about dinner later. Okay?"

"Yeah okay." as I sit down. I grab what's left of my sandwich and take a bite. Yuuri smiles at me before starting on his sandwich. We spend the next several minutes in relative silence, just enjoying the food and each other's company. I glance at the clock on the dining room wall, it states it's 2:30 pm.  _what should I make for dinner? I'll need to pull out meat from the freezer in a few minutes if I want it semi-defrosted by the time I start cooking._  I have finished my sandwich and half my salad by the time Yuuri is done eating.

He grabs his dirty dishes and heads to the sink to wash them. "Do you mind if I look through the fridge and decide on dinner?" He calls over his shoulder as he washes the dishes.

"No, why would I mind? You live here too." I say with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.  _does he still think his stay here is temporary?_  My heart breaks at that thought.

Yuuri ducks his head down "I'm sorry. I'm still not believing that this is actually my life. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think about this."

I grab my dishes and walk over to him. I place the dishes in the sink and wrap my arms around his waist. I whisper in his ear "Well, Moya Lyubov, get used to it cause you're not getting rid of me that easily."

He leans back against me and sighs "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

I kiss the spot just under his ear where he is very sensitive and he shivers. "I know you did. That's why I said it, but it doesn't make it any less true. I'm not leaving you ever."

He giggles "Even through death?"

I hug him tighter "Not even death will stop me. We will be together for all time. Every reincarnation of our souls, we will find each other and we will love each other all over again."

He rinses his hands and sets them on mine "Forever and a day."

I smile into his neck "I like that. Forever and a day, that should be the theme for our wedding. You did win gold after all."

"I thought my gold medal had to be at an international event?"

"The only stipulation for getting married was a gold medal. That can be from any skating competition. My coaching you while competing myself fee is 5 World Championships. Those are the only technical golds you owe me. But I still want you to win as many gold medals as you possibly can."

Yuuri sighs "I'm worried about FC. It's in a few weeks and I don't think I'll have a high enough score to beat JJ. If the other skaters get the same scores as they did during the GP series. Then as long as I don't freak out, I can beat them. But I only beat JJ because he had a mental break down like I usually do."

"I think JJ was overscored by the judges. Otabek should have been the bronze medalist. He skated a perfect performance, unlike JJ."

"Regardless, JJ should be back in shape by FC. So I'll have my work cut out for me."

I'm about to open my mouth when my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and I'm surprised to see Phichit's caller ID on the screen. I press the talk icon and put the phone on speaker. "Hey, you're on speaker."

"Viktor is Yuuri there yet? He never messaged me to let me know he made it safe and sound in your arms." Yuuri blanched and covered his face.

I chuckle "Yeah he's here. He was really tired when we got home so we went to bed. Yuuri didn't get up until this afternoon." I figured it best to not divulge Yuuri panic from yesterday or today.

Phichit laughs "Yeah that sounds like Yuuri alright. Hey Yuuri?"

"Yes?" he squeaks.

"I'm glad you landed safely in Russia and I forgive you for forgetting to text me. Oh! I was also calling to find out if y'all had heard the news?"

_news?_  I look at Yuuri but he shakes his head "No, what news?"

"JJ has withdrawn from FC and World's due to personal health reasons."

Both Yuuri and I yell "What!?"

"Yikes, you guys are loud. Yeah, it's rumored that he will also be taking next season off too. They won't give out any details but the skating world thinks it has something to do with the breakdown he had at the GPF."

Yuuri looks both relieved and sad "Are any of the comments negative in nature?"

"Not that I've seen Yuuri. I know what you're thinking and it's not true."

Now I'm confused. I look at Yuuri for an explanation. He sighs "Phichit can you explain to Viktor what you mean by that?" And he goes back to washing dishes.

"Sure Yuuri. Viktor listen carefully."

"Okay."

"Yuuri believes that if he came out and told the world about his mental health issues that he would be shunned or laughed out of skating. He wants to prove that you can succeed in such a demanding sport with issues like his. With JJ withdrawing some might try and paint a negative image on athletes with mental health issues."

I suck in a breath. "How bad of an image are we talking about?"

Yuuri flinches next to me and speaks softly "It all depends on how JJ's parents handle the press. And on how quickly JJ bounces back."

Phichit hums in response. "At the moment JJ's parents haven't made an official statement. The only reason the world knows is because of the roster change online."

"Was anyone added in his place?" I ask.

"Let me check." The sound of typing can be heard through the speaker. "Not yet Viktor, though that can change."

"Thanks for the heads up Phichit. I'll let you go since we are doing dishes and planning dinner."

"Oh, all right. Yuuri text me if you need to. Later." click. The call ends and I put the phone back in my pocket.

I turn towards Yuuri. "Hey? How are you handling that news?"

He rinses and dries his hands. "At the moment? Conflicted." He looks down at his hands. "I feel bad that he had to withdraw due to his health, but I also can't help but feel relieved that he won't be at FC. Does that make me a bad person?"

I carefully spin Yuuri to face me and wrap my arms tight around his waist, his face in the crook of my neck. "It makes you human, neither good or bad. Personally, I'm glad he might be taking a season off. I think he needs a serious attitude adjustment. He got too cocky and arrogant. And that was his downfall. If he had been a bit more humble then it could have been you with the bronze medal or no medal at all. If his scores from his prelims were to be consistent."

Yuuri burrows his face closer to my neck and whines. I gently rub circles with my thumb on his hips. "This is good news Yuuri. You were just stating how nervous you were about competing against JJ at his full potential. Now the only person from this season that has beaten you before is Phichit. And I know you can score higher than him. And so does he. Tomorrow we will be at the rink for a half day. I want you to get used to the complex slowly as it can be overwhelming. We will get you prepared for FC."

"Okay. Thanks, Viktor. Um, besides Yakov, Yurio, Mila, Geogri, and Lilia. How much of the staff there speak any English?"

"Well, they all speak English, even if most of the conversations are done in Russian. I will teach you a few basic words and sentences. And you can ask them to help you practice when you have some time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I set a ridiculously high minimum word count for this story alone (5,000 words). And it's become too much for me handle. So I'm going to try and just write chapters until I get to a point that I feel is a good spot to end the scene.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
